regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dib Membrane
Dib is an eccentric young boy who is obsessed with the paranormal. He is the brother of Gaz and the son of Professor Membrane, as well as Zim's greatest nemesis. He attends school with Zim, and is determined to stop him from conquering Earth and expose him as an alien, though almost nobody believes him. He is highly unpopular at school and at home for said obsession with the paranormal, and is often dismissed as "crazy" or "insane." In Issue #0 of the Invader Zim comic "TruthShrieker", it is confirmed that Dib's (and Gaz's) last name is "Membrane". He is the author of an article about Zim's mysterious dissapearance and the article is by "Dib Membrane". In, Heroes Disbanded, after Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman left, Dib became the new leader of the gang. He also makes a guest appearance in the episode To Steal an Jetfighter from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance Dib is 11-13 Earth years old (during seasons 1-3) and resembles his father Professor Membrane. Both have black, scythe-like hair; in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom Dib's got more jagged and bigger with age. Many people claim that Dib's head is big, a running gag in the show; but it's not visibly bigger. The redesign process God Save the Dib, however, actually gave him a bigger head. His hair spike seems to be solid, and retains its shape even when getting wet. It took a water balloon of ridiculous proportions dropped from Earth's orbit and a second normal water balloon in order to get it to bend, as seen in The Wettening. Dib seems to be able to zip-line with his hair spike (using the spike as the runners), as seen in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars. Likewise, it seems solid enough to punch through a brick wall like any part of his body if Dib is flung hard enough, as seen in Mortos der Soulstealer. He wears a pair of round glasses and a trademark black trench coat along with a blue shirt with an unsmiling grey face on it, pulled directly from Squee!, in which the main character, Todd, also known as Squee, wears exactly the same shirt. Personality Dib is separated from the rest of his peers by his exceptional intelligence and determination, and he continues to seek out the paranormal despite the considerable ridicule he receives from both peers and family. He considers himself to be the sole defender of Earth against Zim's plans of conquest, and rightly so; he is in fact the only one who knows and cares that Zim is an Irken Invader bent on world destruction. When Zim first landed on Earth, Dib was initially shown to be more antagonistic, obsessed and desperate, making it his sole goal in life to expose Zim as an alien by any means necessary. However, he eventually realized that any efforts to reveal Zim would be wasted on his oblivious peers, and Dib eventually lost his obsessive, desperate edge, becoming a more humorous and more sympathetic character overall. Dib shares his father's scientific and technological prowess, with skills that far exceed the average human being: He has been known to created advanced technology entirely from scratch (for example, an advanced water balloon-launching apparatus). These skills aren't limited to just Earth-based technology, either; Dib has on multiple occasions proven a keen understanding of Irken technology as well, whether it be hacking into Zim's base, reverse-engineering a rogue Invader's crashed vessel or remotely flying the Irken flagship itself. Role in Invader Zim While he is the hero of the show, he has shown to be a very antagonistic character, often doing mean things to other characters to reach his own personal goals (the most notable being that he once gave his own little sister a curse that made every thing she ate taste like pork so he could see what it did to humans) as well as doing crazy and often life threatening things just to stop Zim. He is also almost always stalking him. He has a sister named Gaz. Even though he's antagonistic towards Zim (who's interpreted as an anti-hero), Dib can be considered a hero. This means that while he's technically a hero, he's considered to be an antagonist in Zim's point of view. He's declared himself "Sole Defender of Earth", and is there to thwart Zim's plans, but the two have teamed up on more than one occasion when it benefits them both (such as in "Bolognius Maximus"). Reputation Dib is often called "crazy" or "insane" and is constantly mocked for his theories. He even got put in a "Crazy Bucket", a possible alternative to a straitjacket. Overall, most of his classmates try to ignore him. Dib is also known by NASAPlace and even the FBI for his paranormal-related antics. He's been on the front page of the newspaper twice (shown in "Dark Harvest" and Mortos der Soulstealer), so it is likely that a good deal of the city is aware of the trouble he frequently ends up in. Beliefs He believes Zim and GIR are the "bad guys", while he and Gaz are the "good guys" who are Earth's last hope against the coming alien invaders. He makes every effort to stop the two at every possible turn (although he tends to disregard GIR). This often leads to increased social difficulties at Skool, as they are constantly making a scene in class or in the cafeteria. While trying to expose Zim in front of his peers, Dib actually only damaged his own reputation even further as the rest of the skoolchildren think of him as a "crazy boy" which ironically helps Zim fool everyone into making Dib look like the "bad guy." As Agent Mothman Agent Mothman is Dib's secret agent name for The Swollen Eyeball Network. It is unknown how long he has been a part of the network, but all the other operatives seem to know who he is and his reputation for being crazy. Dib seems on better terms, however, with Agent Darkbootie. Darkbootie has helped Dib at least once in "Battle of the Planets," and gave him a chance to present the Network with all of his findings on Zim in "Battle-Dib." Dib is also less ridiculed by Agent Tunaghost, who helped him in "Gaz, Taster of Pork." The rest of the agents either find him annoying, crazy, or a disgrace to the Network. During on Regular Show During the day of the events of Heroes Disassembled, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman to quit the gang and park, relinquishing leadership to Dib as well as giving him the Dimension Transporter. Beliefs He believes Zim and GIR are the "bad guys", while he and Gaz are the "good guys" who are Earth's last hope against the coming alien invaders. He makes every effort to stop the two at every possible turn (although he tends to disregard GIR). This often leads to increased social difficulties at Skool, as they are constantly making a scene in class or in the cafeteria. Weapons *Dimension Transporter *Irken Handy Sword *Mawgu Balloon Launcher *Physics Gun *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver 4697763388 6d580bf56c b.jpg|Dib's Mawgu Balloon Launcher Physics Gun.jpg Lightsaber set 1 by shiro522.jpg|Dib's Lightsaber Update sonic screwdriver03 by elkaddalek-d3ab8nt.jpg|Dib's Sonic Screwdriver Trivia * Despite being archenemies, Dib has temporarily allied with Zim numerous times through out the show. Most notable times are in Hamstergeddon and Tak: The Hideous New Girl. * While Zim and Dib hate each other, they actually need each other. It is revealed in the cancelled episode, Mopiness of Doom, without Dib, Zim would lose interest in his mission and without Zim, Dib cannot prove to the world that Zim is an alien. * Out of all the characters in the show, Dib is the most antisocial; He has no friends, and he constantly gets bullied by the other Skoolchildren. * Dib is Jhonen Vasquez's favourite character in the show. *Dib made his own gang named Dib's Gang. Quotes *Thanks, Mordecai. I'm the new leader of the gang. *So, if this works in the back of the spine, then why not in the chest? *Well, I eventually hope this sphere PAK of yours make Gumball not so crazy. *you'll never get away with this zim AND I TOLD EVERYBODY MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!!!!!!!!!!! *We gonna find Master Turtle at China. *From the rangers, he assumed them to be Heroes secret hideout. *Yeah, we guess. So, where you go now? *Aw no. It appears that the Empire Lords are nolonger in the Domain, but they seem to be on one of the Guardians! ("Regular Rangers Dino Charge") *You want to get to them? You got to go through me. ("The Gang Civil War") *Guys, are you an Were-Amazons? *It's all coming together. *How am I supposed to do that? *Oh, you're not gonna believe this. *Why didn't they tell us their amazons? *You're leaving for good? ("The Gang Civil War 2") *Thanks, Mr. McMahon; thanks to you too, Mr. Cena. *Whoa, Dude! Way to go! Where did you find a woman like this? How did you meet her? Gallery Invader Zim characters.png Character Dib.png Dib 2.png Invader Zim Dib 2.jpg Sandwiches invader zim food gir the tallest zim dib gaz 1600x1200 wallpaper www.wallpaperno.com 71.jpg Planet jackers 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby